Where Is Your Heart?
by Lady Alyssia Lassaria
Summary: This ties into the 3rd chapter of Please tell me it isn't true. Sorry that it took ages... I had exams but I will update! The 4th chapter is almost complete!


**Where is Your Heart?**

**A/N: **A summary of this story/scene is briefly described in the 3rd chapter of "Please tell me it isn't true". It's a song-fic with Kelly Clarkson's "Where is Your Heart?" in it. It broke my heart writing it because as you know, I'm a _**huge**___BB fan and you'll understand why I wrote this. ENJOY!! You'll need tissues, maybe…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bones._ I have my own stories and I'm happy with that.

**Chapter 1: **Where is your heart?

Today, like every other day, started off bright and early for Temperance. Today, like every other day, was going to be purely about work.

Today, like every other day, was going to reveal something new.

Temperance smiled as she got to the office on a fine morning like today where everything so far, was going so right for her.

_I don't believe_

_In the smile that you leave me with_

_When you walk away and say goodbye_

_Well I don't expect_

_The world to implode beneath me but for god's sake, _

_Could you try?_

She frowned at the remains on the examination table on the platform which was obviously observed but it was done very hastily, like someone was in a rush.

_That's odd…_ Temperance shook her head gently. She was always the first to arrive at the Jeffersonian Medico – Legal Lab.

_I know that you're true to me  
You're always there, you say you care  
I know that you want to be mine_

Temperance walked up to Cam's office. She knew that her boss would know, even though she doubted anyone was inside her boss's office at this ungodly hour of the morning. She only came this early because her natural sleeping pattern which forced her to wake up at 5am and get to work by 6am.

_Where is your heart?_

_'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you. _

_Is it so hard?  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed. That's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?  
_

Temperance opened the door to Cam's office.

"Hello…?" Temperance spoke gently, her eyes slowly getting used to the pitch blackness of the office.

She frowned as she heard moaning and a man's voice groan. A voice she was familiar with, a voice she could never mistake as anyone else's other than her work partner's. She froze.

_I don't understand  
Your love is so cold  
It's always me that's reaching out for your hand  
And I've always dreamed that love would be effortless  
Like a petal fallin' to the ground_

_A dreamer followin' his dream_

She tried hard not to scream. She really did. But it bubbled out of her mouth, like an animal forcing its way out, breaking everything in its path.

Temperance watched in horror as she watched, stood and watched as her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth, fuck her boss, Camille Saroyan, in her boss's office, on the couch inside.

_Where is your heart?_

_'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you. _

_Is it so hard?  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed. That's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?_

Temperance turned and ran down, slamming the door behind her, trying to flee from the scene that would plague her mind for days, months.

She didn't notice that both Booth and Cam had stopped and had walked outside to watch Temperance flee as fast as she could, away from them.

She didn't notice Angela walk inside the lab, watching her best friend cautiously as she fled out to her car, tears falling down her face.

_It seems so much is left unsaid  
So much is left unsaid  
But you can say anything  
Oh, anytime you need  
Baby, it's just you and me  
Oh yeah_

I know that you're true to me  
You're always there, you say you care  
I know that you want to be mine  


Temperance wrenched her car door and got inside as quickly as she could, ignoring the tears that fell and clouded her vision. She had no time to analyse what she had just seen. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could without evoking painful memories that she never shared with anyone.

She ignored her partner call out her name as she revered her car out of it's parking space and revving it up so she could run.

_Where is your heart?_

_'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you. _

_Is it so hard?  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed. That's all I'm asking for_

_Oh Yeah_

Temperance collapsed onto the floor of her apartment, finally letting all the floodgates go so she could cry, so she could grieve properly.

She cursed herself for being so stupid, to let her feelings run away from herself once more but she couldn't do anything to stop them. She had fallen for him, the one thing she promised herself she wouldn't do…not after Dean.

"Bones?! Open the door! Please?" Booth's voice rang from outside the door, the desperation in his voice evident enough, even to her.

Temperance hesitated, only for a second, before she walked back to her bedroom, dressing into her pyjamas before crawling back inside the warm sheets, trying to ignore today.

_Where is your heart?_

_'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you. _

_Is it so hard?  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed. That's all I'm asking for_

_Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?_


End file.
